The present invention relates to a motion vector detector circuit for a television camera.
When an object is shot by a television camera and the television camera moves or shakes due to some cause, there is screen shake in the reproduced image that is displayed on the display screen. This television camera shake is caused for example, when a shot is taken from aeroplanes, automobiles or other moving bodies, or when the hand of the camera operator shakes during shooting.
One conventional means of preventing the generation of playback image shake caused by the shaking of a television camera involves placing the television camera on a vibration-proof platform for example, and then shooting an object.
Another recent means involves the implementation of signal processing to the image signals so as to compensate the image signals to a status where there is no screen shake.
The above means has the disadvantage of the necessary apparatus becoming large in scale when the television camera is placed on a vibration-proof platform for the image shot. Not only this, a large apparatus for the large, complex circuits is also required for a conventional screen shake compensation apparatus that performs image signal compensation so that the image becomes a status where there is no screen shake. The scale of this apparatus is to an extent where it is not possible to incorporate it into a compact television camera, for example.